The Perfect Gift
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: Gaara comes to Konoha to give his special one a Christmas gift. Only problem is...he can't find one he thinks his special one would REALLY like! So Lee helps him out. Gaanaru!


**So here you go all my Gaanaru fans! A nice fic for one of our favorite upcoming holidays!**

The Konoha gates opened, a Suna nin casually walking in with his hair moving wildly in the cool winter wind, his shoes crunching in the snow as he walked. Gaara, the Suna nin, had one mission, and that was to give his certain special one a gift for this holiday known as Christmas.

Now Gaara didn't particularly know a lot about Christmas, what with him not exactly having anyone to inform him of this day when he was younger, but he DID know this day happens in December, and on this day you are supposed to give people you love presents.

Gaara walked slowly through Konoha, looking at stores and glancing inside them. He was looking for the perfect gift for his special one.

'Maybe I should get him...' Gaara thought as he stared at Ichiraku Ramen. 'No no no no. Something even more special than food. Besides, I don't even know if he likes ramen. I've never been around that much to really know.'

So Gaara walked on, continuing to look into stores. After a while the redhead sat down on a bench in one of Konoha's large parks. He couldn't find _anything_ his special one would _really_ like. He sighed and lowered his head to think.

"Hello Gaara!" A loud voice said suddenly. "What a youthful day it is, isn't it!" Gaara looked up at Lee and greeted him with a nod. Lee grinned widely at his friend but his smile slowly faded when seeing his friend's somber face. "Gaara is there something wrong.

The spandex clad boy, yes he wore the silly outfit even in the freezing cold, sat next to the redhead, looking at him concernedly. Gaara glanced at him and told him he couldn't find his special one a present for Christmas.

Lee nodded, understanding his friend, he too had had the same problem when looking for a gift for Sakura's birthday. He then suddenly got up, and flipped over to do a hand stand. Gaara gave the dark haired boy a questioning look.

"It helps me think! Ah, the youthfulness of thinking!" Lee yelled, then the dark haired boy closed his eyes and scrunched his face up as he thought long and hard on what to give Gaara's special one. A few minutes later, Lee flipped back to his feet and grinned widely at Gaara.

"How about you make something with your sand! You know make it into a shape or something, then add heat and a little bit of chakra to help maintain its form, and afterwards the sand with turn into glass and you will have a true unique gift!" Lee said. Gaara thought about it a little, he then smiled.

"I think thats a wonderful idea Lee, can you help me make it though?"

"Of course! Anything for a friend in need! I have an oven at home we can use to add the heat to your sand! Come on!" Lee dragged the poor Kage across Konoha with incredible speed, Gaara could barely keep up!

...

"Okay Gaara, let's check and see if it's done!" The green clad boy announced, quite loudly, to the redhead not one foot away from him. Gaara nodded and Lee opened up the oven to reveal a pretty glass heart, on a rectangular pedestal, with the name of Gaara's special one on it and a small, cute looking panda hanging over the heart with a piece of bamboo in its paws.

"Wow...I didn't think it would come out looking so wonderful." Gaara said, gazing in awe at the small statue. He smiled and used his sand to gently pick the glass up to take it out of its warm confinement.

"Now all we have to do is put it in a box, wrap it up, and then you can go give it to your special one! I really hope he will like it!" Lee grinned, then led the redhead to his room. He rummaged through his closet until he found a black box, just big enough to fit the statue in, and green, red-Christmas-bulb covered wrapping paper.  
He helped Gaara wrap up the gift, then stepped back to admire their work.

"I say it's one of the most youthful and pretty gifts I have ever seen! Though, I can't help but think it's missing something..." Lee rested his hand on his chin and thought for a bit, he then snapped his fingers when he realized what was missing. "That's it! You can't have a present without a nice, big bow on top!"

Lee quickly ran back to his closet and pulled out a large, golden bow. He peeled off the paper on the bottom, and stuck the bow onto the gift. Gaara smiled as he looked at the gift, it was now perfect.

"Okay Gaara! Go and give him this youthful present!" Lee yelled happily as he pushed Gaara out the door, giving the good-guy pose when Gaara turned back to thank him.

...

As he walked to the small dwelling in which his beloved resides in, Gaara smiled more widely. He was finally going to show his affection for that one person and he was...happy..no..he was ecstatic! It felt so wonderful to him. The feeling of loving someone and showing that someone with such a beautiful gift as the one Gaara held in his hands.

"I _know_ he'll like it." Gaara whispered to himself as he entered the small apartment building, and climbed up the stairs to his beloved's apartment door way at the top, which wasn't very far seeing as there were only three floors.

Gaara let out a shaky breath as he was standing in front of the door. He raised a hand and timidly knocked on it a couple times before moving his hand back down to hold the present with both hands.

The door opened, and out stepped a blonde boy, a few inches shorter than Gaara, with whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto grinned when he saw it was Gaara at his door and gestured the redhead to come in.

"Hi Gaara! Come on in, I'm making some hot chocolate, want some? It's pretty cold out there isn't it?" The blonde said as he made his way inside, Gaara following close behind, taking notice of the blonde's bright Christmas decorations.  
They made their way into the kitchen, Naruto getting out two mugs and placing them beside his coffee machine that was currently making hot chocolate. Gaara sat at the blonde's table, setting the gift on a chair beside him, and watching the blonde pour the warm liquid into the two mugs after it was finished brewing.

Naruto placed both mugs down on the table, pushing one towards the redhead. "So Gaara, what brings you to my place?" He asked. Gaara smiled, took the mug in his hands, brought it up to his mouth, and took a small sip of the chocolate before setting the cup back down and picking up the gift from the chair.

"I came to give you this, Naruto." He said as he pushed the wrapped box to the blonde. Naruto looked shocked for a moment then he grinned brightly, began to unwrap the gift, and take the top off the box. His eyes widened when he saw the lovely statue inside. He gently took it out, rotating it in his hand and smiling happily at the small gift and even more when he saw his name on it.

"Oh my god, thank you Gaara, it's so beautiful! I love it!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. He then got up, placed the present back in the box gently, and went around the table and tugged Gaara to his feet to give the redhead a tight hug.

Gaara wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, hugging him back just as tightly. He then retorted, "A beautiful gift for such a beautiful blonde."

Naruto looked up at him confusedly and before he knew it, Gaara's lips were softly pressed against his. He stared at the redhead with shock on his face, but slowly his eyes slid shut and he pressed his lips back into the other's, circling his arms around Gaara's shoulders. The redhead licked at the blonde's lips, making Naruto coyly open his mouth so Gaara's tongue could delve in.

Slowly, softly their tongue swept over each other, deepening the kiss, and making it all the more passionate. The two broke away from each other, taking in small gasps of breath. Gaara came out of his kiss-induced trance, and stared down at the blonde. Naruto gazed back up at him as well, both of them having smiles on their faces.

"I got you something as well." Naruto said as he, pulled himself away from Gaara and made his way to his bedroom. He pulled a long, white scarf from under his pillow, and walked back to Gaara. He wrapped the piece of fabric around the redhead's neck. "Since I know you aren't too fond of this cold weather, I thought I should get you something to help keep you warm for when you come down here for these next few winter months."

Gaara smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. When he pulled back he wrapped his arms back around the blond.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Gaara."

**...**

**...**

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
